fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Merilian sector
The Merilian sector is on the eastern fringe of known space the planets it has are well resourced the people that live on the planet's are tough resilient from Xeno's and hard workers at the same time are happy since they have some of the highest levels of living even in the under hives. Crime is also lower then normal. Planets In order of how close to centre of sector. Merrilian Prime The prime planet of the whole sector where the main operations are carried out and where most Merrilian Guard regiment's come from. Merrilian II One of the two forge worlds this planet makes the armour used in all vehicles it also makes a large amount of weapons and finally it has the only manufactorum that can create the Vakerian Guard's vehicles. This uses geothermal energy to pwer all manufactorums Merilian III A hive world which has a large population and a great golden palace believed to of been built during the age of strife. Merrilian IV A dead world which once used to be a forge world but a accident in the Manufactorum regarding a death strike missile which uses the warp as weapon it split the world in half Merilian V The last Forge world that builds mainly armour and fiishes of standard vehicles. Xerxes The Brothers of Solitude home world is often effected by small warp portals which allow small but annoying attacks by Chaos. Dyammo-Cert Dyammo-Cert is a small planet but still manages to have two of its own regiments. The planet's main hive city and all cities and some towns are underground because of meteors hitting the planet. Only two towns aren't on underground this is the spaceport and a farming settlement. Merilian VI The last hive world this world is often attacked by orks, eldar and sometimes Tau. The last world is Vakerso Home of the non-Merrilian Vakerian's this planet is often attacked by Eldar,Orks,Tau and Tyranids its a fortified world. The dead world of 'Dersenobyl' Dersenobyl is a dead world because of the amount and ferocity of attacks by the common enemies all claiming some kind of value. Mainly religious but the imperium had none of it making it a fortress world and building four highly equipped regiments of guard and a regular rotation of Merilian Guard regiment's. The world was a hive world despite the dangers it had thriving farms and towns every one knew every one, in the capital city there was little crime. Then nearly every xeno and heretic descended on it after four years of bloody fighting the imperium stood at top but the landscape was ruined, its agriculture gone the atmosphere change because of the weapons used. The farming and towns obliterated by artillery by opposing forces or burnt down by flamers. The aftermath was the planet's ecosystem had died the biological weapons used killed the plants and that went up the food chain the bodies left to rot their equipment salvaged to be melted down imperial vehicles torn apart other vehicles tracks, turrets and hull striped to put on the less damaged. Dersenobyl is a long dead world with high tactical importance to smarter races like, the Eldar, Tau and the Inkla and a unmissable opportunity for orks and tyranids. Planetary Governer's Sector Governer Bores Nilon an ex general of the Merilian Guard he leads the sector just like a regiment making sure every planet wont run out of food, is protected and more importantly the people are happy. Merilian II planetary governer Hazza Fotight he was born into a under hive family at twelve his family was killed by a notorious gang at eighteen he joined the arbites. As the crime level got lower he got higher in the ranks until he found himself guarding the building of politics, listening in he then joined politics he then got to the seat of planetary governer. Merilian III the government here is a coalition of politics, arbites and imperial guard this is because of the size of the population and the way the Merrilian Guard recruits. Merilian IV planetary governer is a Colonel in the Merrilian Guard who has successfuly trained every civilian to use weapons the planet does not have crime other then a few robberies. Merilian V does not have a governer but numerous tech priests and logistic personal. Xerxes being the Brothers of Solitude home is run by the Chapter Master. Dyammo-Cert is run by planetary governer Myoni Skye she is just as good as any male counterpart. Merilian VI has another ex Merilian Guard commander who has experienced with fighting the most common pest the ork. Vakerso's planetery governer is Clasius Whenzed who is one of the few Merilian who do things on the home world of the Vakerian. Category:Places Category:Imperium of Man Category:Planets Category:Imperial Sectors